A variety of features may be integrated into automated furniture items, including those designed to raise, lower, and generally conform to the comfort specifications of a user. Such automation may also include enhanced features that detect the presence of a person or other body, and elicit the corresponding automated response, such as stopping bed articulation or operating lighting in response to presence detection. For example, presence-sensing technology may be used to stop bed articulation to prevent an unintentional “pinch point,” if the automated bedding system would otherwise be unaware of a person's presence.
Traditional presence-sensing technology for automated bedding systems utilize sensing or switches routed around the perimeter of a mattress. However, such switches can be expensive or impractical from a manufacturing standpoint. For example, presence-sensing switches may shift or bend during bed articulation, causing inaccurate readings and misplacement of the sensors. In applying upholstery to furniture items, a switch may already be compressed if the upholstery is pulled too tight. Pressure pads and switches may also be problematic in presence detection when a switch fails to be triggered by a person's presence. Alternatively, the same switches may be too sensitive and activate independently from a body's presence. Additional analog components are required for presence detection in traditional technologies, using sensors/oscillators in addition to a circuit that detects a change.
Accordingly, a need exists for a reliable presence-sensing technology for use with furniture, such as an automated bedding system, which addresses the foregoing and other problems.